Half-Bloods
by Adriane Star
Summary: Lilith has finally grown up; Aria, Tara, Arion, and Scorp are her best friends, when an evil rises the mismached group of Half-Bloods must find 'the girl with eyes of ember' and save Salene, join a camp specifcally for Half-Bloods, and stay a normal teens (Like that's possable)
1. Back Story

**Hey OK so i've really wanted to start Half-bloods so the last chapter of ASB will be written soon**

**So to answer E's Question E: Of course i'll be staying on Fanfiction i love it here oh and i have Scorps picture on my profile :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Back Story

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Salene**

**First story: Arion **

Corren and Dorran dashed through the portal to Salene rain pouring down hard, wrapped in Corren's arms was a sleeping newborn baby with greenish color hair.

The elven couple ran to the palace, Pure Queen Serenity met them at the door

"Corren, Dorran welcome" Serenity said

"Thank you Adriane" Corren said

The elves and Serenity joined the huntik team Amber and Delilah

"Corren why did you need to meet with us?" Lane asked

"It's my son" Corren said "He was cursed by a man of death, a man who sent part of his powers in to my little Arion"

"I'm Sorry Corren but there isn't anything we can do about this" Serenity apologized

"There is something you can do _Milno_" said Corren "The man of death is going to come back for him (Arion) to take his powers back and it will kill him"

"That's not telling us how we can help" Lok said

"I need one of you to take Arion as your own, the man thinks that Arion will stay with us" Corren continued ignoring Lok "he'll be safe with one of you"

"Who will take him?" Amber asked

"We will" Lane said "He looks a lot like Carson, Delilah, and I he could pass off as our son"

"I would be very grateful Lane, Thank you" Corren said

"Arion is so cute" Delilah said looking at the small newborn

A small tear trickled down Corren's cheek

"He'll be safer here Corren" Dorran said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder

"I know, I know" she said still crying

"I'll take great care of him I promise" Lane said walking up to Corren

"I know" Corren said gently hand Lane her son "I can't think you enough"

"Corren be careful" Serenity said "The man will come back for Arion"

"I will Adriane" Corren said

"Trista can you open the portal to Moonsgrove" Serenity said

"Of course Sere" Trista said

"Be safe _Milno's_" Corren said "Especially you Lane"

"Of course" Lane said

* * *

**Second story: Lina**

**Camp Half-Blood Salene**

"Come on Lina" Lina older brother Trent said "Just one picture"

He held out his camera

Lina and Trent were spending there second to last day at Camp H-B near the lake

"Ok, Ok fine" Lina said faking a smile because she hated pictures until her brother put his arms around her forcing a real smile out of her

He took the picture and smiled before the two of them headed back to there cabins

**The next day**

Lina said in the office of the head counselor

"Lina I'm sorry to say but last night your brother and his friend drown in the river" the counselor

"What?" Lina said barely above a whisper

"I so sorry Lina" he said

Lina began to cry. She had lost her brother the only person who cared about her in her family; she was considered the black sheep (Outcast) of her family

**At Lina's House same day**

Lina was smacked across her face; her father was furious with her

"You stupid girl it should have been you not your brother!" Her father yelled

Lina took off at a run out of her house and crawled under the crawl space of her house she could hear her parents fighting

"She shouldn't be alive!" her father yelled

"She's a sweet and kind girl!" her mother retorted "If anyone shouldn't be alive its you!"

"How is she even my daughter NO one on your side of the family or mine has eyes like hers!" her father yelled

"That's because she NOT your daughter!" her mother yelled

Lina heard a gun shot and her mother saying "You will not live to hurt my daughter anymore" she heard another gunshot and two loud thuds

Both of her parents were dead

* * *

**Last Story: Scorp**

**Salene**

"Aww... he's so cute" Tara swooned over a baby Scorp

"Thank you" Dellia said

"What's his name?" Aria asked

"Scorpeion after my brother" Dellia said

"Can we call him Scorp?" Tara asked

Dellia and Draco looked at each other with a smile

"I like that" Draco said

"Yay" Tara said

Someone knocked at the door

Draco opened the door to reveal the vampire and werewolf elders

"Welcome is there something we could do for you?" he asked

"Since Scorpeion is the first full born werepire we would like to bestow a gift on him" said the vampire

"Dellia?" He looked to his wife for an opinion

"A gift from the elders can't be bad" she said

"Come on in" Draco said

The two elders walked in seeing little Scorp cradled in Dellia's arms

"We bestow upon young Scorpeion-" the vampire began

"-The power over ice and snow" the werewolf finished genially touching Scorp's forehead

A soft blue glow appeared at the tip of her finger

"Good night Jones family" They both said

* * *

**So what do you think it'll get better Yay**

**Song of the day**

**Breath by: Superchick**

**See ya later - AStar**


	2. The Prophecy

**Yay you get to meet Lina (Leana) so enjoy**

**E: i like that idea it really cool :) Tara and Aria's B-Day's are June 2, 2110, Scorp's is December 14, 2114 **

* * *

Chapter 2

The Prophecy

**Salene**

**Lilith's POV**

Aria, Scorp, Tara, Arion and I walked down the market street of Salene; it was bustling with people we walked around and closer to a fortune telling booth

"A free prophecy from Madam Serena for the princess and her friends" Madam Serena said

I looked to my friends "Sounds like fun" Aria said

"Then you first" Scorp said pushing his sister

Aria sat down in front of Madam Serena and she took her hand

"Your future is cloudy but I do see your sister and you going to a grand gala" Madam Serena said

Scorp leaned closer and asked "What's a Gala?"

"It's a ball or dance" I said

"You with the green hair" Madam Serena said "You next"

Arion sat down and Madam Serena took his hand

"You have a very confusing future but I do see happiness and love" she said

Arion stood up and walked to next Scorp

"Princess you last" Madam Serena said

I sat down and she took my hand this time her eyes turned white

"A new evil is rising, the only person that can help you stop it is the girl with eyes of ember" with that last word her eyes turn back to blue

"Thank you Madam Serena" I said rushing off with my friends

Back at the castle we talked with Amber who was replaced as the priestess of Elysion

"So a girl with eyes of ember" Amber said recapping what we told her "Well I don't know anything about an ember eyed girl but the new priestess can help you"

"Yeah that's a good idea thanks Amber" I said hugging my sister

"No prob little sis anytime" Amber said

And my friends and I left for Elysion I opened the door in the tree and we walked down into the beautiful magical place

"Who's there?" A Female voice said it was angelic and could take control of someone like a siren's song

"My name is princess Lilith Serenity Casterwill" I said "and my friends and I are here to see the new priestess"

A young girl walked out she look about my age she had flowing brown waves and pale skin from where we stood I could not see her eyes

"What do you need of me princess?" she asked

"First off your name and your help finding someone" I said

"Lina Grace" she said "And Please follow me"

We followed Lina to a large pointed stone The Pillar of Prayer

She knelt down and folded her hands

"Who is this person you are looking for princess?" she asked

"Please call me Lilith and the girl with eyes of ember" I said

"Ember as in the ember of a flame" Lina said

"Yes I think so" I said

"Then you won't need my help" she said

"What do you mean?" Arion asked

"The girl with eyes of ember is me" Lina said standing up looking dead at us her eyes I could now see they were dark red with orange around the out side

"The girl with eyes of ember" I said softly

"How is she supposed to help us?" Aria asked

"I'm a Half-Blood" Lina said "a Half-Angel"

"What's a Half-Blood?" Tara asked

"A half-human half-magical creature" Lina said "or half-magical creature half-magical creature"

"So Tara, Aria, and I would count as Half-Bloods?" Scorp asked

"Depends what are you?" Lina asked

"Werepire's half-vampire half-werewolf" Aria said

"Than yes" Lina said

"I guess you and I Lilith are also Half-Blood's" Arion said "My mom is a pixie my dads a human and Lilith's mom is a fairy and her dad's a human"

"Well aren't we just a ragtag team of Half-Blood's" Aria said

"Well now that you know I'm the girl with the eyes of ember, what do you want?" Lina asked

"A great evil is coming and a prophecy said you are the only one who can help us" Arion said

"I'll try to help but I can't leave Elysion" Lina said

"I can help with that" I turned to see my sister

"Amber you been here long enough" I said

"I've spent twelve years here it just feels weird not being here and Lina needs to leave to help you" Amber said "So Lina switch your Priestess power to me"

"Of course" Lina said she took Ambers hand and weird blue vines raped around both of there wrist "Do you Amber swear to protect Elysion with your life?"

"I will" Amber said

"And do you Amber swear to never leave as long as you are the priestess?" Lina said

"I will" Amber said

"And do you Amber swear that as long as you are priestess that you will give up your life to save the planet if needed?" Lina said

"I will" Amber said

The vines disappeared

We left Elysion to go to the palace

"Lilith where is Amber?" My mother asked

"She switched places with Lina as the priestess" I said "A new evil is coming and the only person who can help us is Lina"

I gestured to our new friend

"It's nice to meet you your majesty" Lina said

"Please call me Serenity" My mom said

Lina smiled softly

"Oh and Lilith don't forget your birthday gala in three days" my mom said

"Of course" I said

"Gala" Aria said

"Wasn't that our-" Tara started

"Prophecy Yes" Aria finished

"Lina why don't you come?" I said

"I'm more of a wall flower" Lina said

"Oh come on it super fun" Tara said

"Please Lina" I said

Lina sighed "Oh aright"

"Yay" Aria said

**Lina's POV**

**Castle garden**

**The next day **

I sat alone under a large tree and I took the last picture of my brother and I out of my pocket Tears began streaming down my cheeks tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day he died

"Hey you alright?" I turned to see Arion

"Arion!" I said surprised wiping tears from my eyes "What do you want?"

"Just seeing what you were doing" he said "Scorp fell asleep and the girls started talking about girly things"

"Well they are girls" I said

"So what were you crying about?" He asked sitting down next to me

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my brother's death" I said "this was the last picture we took together"

"I'm sorry for you" he said

"Don't be" I said "it's not your fault"

"I can still be sorry" he said

I sighed "Arion can I trust you?" I said "I mean we are friends right?"

"Of course" he said

"Well I don't tell people this ever you'd be the first" I said "My father, the day my brother died, he told me that it should have been me instead of my brother that was also the day my parents died and the day I found out that my dad wasn't really my dad"

"Wow I can't even imagine that" Arion said

"Yeah" I said "But I'm doing alright my father was a jerk I have a few scars from were he hit me, so him passing didn't really bug me"

"He hit you" Arion said "wow I thought my parents were unreasonable"

That made me laugh a little "You know I've hadn't had anyone make me laugh since my brother died"

"Really?" he said "Unbelievable"

"Yep" I said '_wow I've never had a friend before_'

* * *

**So what ya think?**

**Song of the day**

**Skyscraper by: Demi Lavoto (I prefer the Cimorelli version)**

**I'm out Peace- AStar**


	3. A Salene Moon Elf, A Grand Gala

**I'M BACK!**

**E: Yes i was on a two week vacation with my family so i hope to make up for it with an extra long chapter now to answer your three questions (I hope you remember them) yes yes and you'll find out soon **

* * *

Chapter 3

A Salene Moon Elf, A Grand Gala

**Lina's POV**

I've spent the past few days with Lilith, Aria, Tara, Scorp, and Arion (mostly Lilith and Arion). The five of them have become the best friends I've ever had and really I'm looking forward to the ball tomorrow.

I walked around the palace grounds when I heard the Queen's voice

I hid behind a tree near by

"Dear Marina, thank you for coming" Serenity said "It's an honor to have you here especially when it's a danger to yourself"

"It's an honor to be invited to you daughters gala your majesty" the woman walking with her said "So is there any other special guest besides me?"

"Ah yes there is Lilith's new friend Lina an half-angel and the only person who can help Lilith and her friends defeat this new evil" Serenity said

"Is that so" Marina said with a little surprise

"And Corren the Queen of the Moon elves" Serenity said "Correction The earth Moon elves"

"Yes it'll be nice to meet one of my own kind" Marina said "Also I would love to meet this Lina you've told me about"

"Of course she is right behind that tree" Serenity said my eyes when wide

I walked out from my hiding spot "am I in trouble?"

"No dear" Serenity said "Lina I would like you to meet the last Moon elf of Salene, Marina"

"Hello" I said I now got a look at the girl. She looked about my age with snow white hair that went to about her shoulder, her eyes were silver, her skin was pale like the queens, and she had long pointed ears

"Hello" she said

"I think you two will get along amazingly" Serenity said

"Why is that your majesty?" I asked

"Because you both have been alone for a very long time" Serenity said

"How did you-" I started

"Lina I know everything" Serenity said "Well I must leave you two"

Serenity left and Marina and I sat down on a bench

"So what made you alone?" Marina asked

"My brother drowned in a river and my mom and dad killed each other in an argument" I said softly

"I'm sorry that's so sad" she said

"Yeah today is actually the day it happened 6 years ago" I said

"Same here" she said

I looked at her "What happened to you?"

"My village was attacked, by- by I don't actually know what, and I tried to lure the attackers away from my people we came to a cliff ledge that lead into a canyon, one of the men knocked me out, and I fell one hundred feet to the bottom of the canyon" Marina said "When I came to I was alive and flouting in the river, I went back to my village, to find all my people slaughtered"

"Wow that's much worse than my life I wish there was something I could do" I said

"Me too Lina, me too" Marina said

Marina and I (it turned out) had a lot in common besides losing everything we loved. Like are favorite performer was Lindsey Sterling and Within Temptation, or how both of are favorite colors were violet and aqua, or we both love drawing, singing, and playing violin

"How is it do you think that Lindsey in her video of Elements she did that crazy backwards bend and then standing right back up while still playing?" I asked

"I have no idea" Marina said

"Hey Lina" Arion who was walking up to us said "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Marina a moon elf of Salene" I said

"Moon elf" he looked dazed

"You okay?" I asked

He blinked a few times "yeah I'm fine"

"You seemed really dazed" Marina said

"That's what I thought" I said

"I actually was" he said "So Marina are you going to Lilith's Ball?"

"Yes I am, I'm happy to be going with a new friend" Marina said

**The Next Day**

**Still Lina's POV**

"Marina are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked

"Don't you trust me?" Marina asked

"Yes I trust you but I don't think this is such a good idea" I said

"You look fine now get out there" she said

"I look stupid I'm not made to be a princess" I said "And I most certainly do not look like one"

Marina looked me over I was wearing a long dress the top was red but the bottom was layered with red and orange, my hair was in a fancy half up-do, and for the first time in my life I was wearing heals

"You look beautiful" she said

The was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Marina asked

"It's me Arion" his voice call through

"Perfect timing" Marina said opening the door

Arion raised an eyebrow I felt like running and hiding because I knew what Marina was gonna ask next

"How do you think Lina looks?" she asked Arion finally looked at me

"Wow" he said looking me over "You look amazing"

I turned fifty shades of red

"Um… was there something you needed?" I asked

"Y-yeah uh Lilith wanted all of her friends down stairs right now" he said

"Of course" I said "I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay see you then" he said before leaving as soon as the door closed Marina said

"How long have you been crushing on Arion?"

"What are you talking about?" I said

"I can easily tell you two like each other" she said

"I don't like Arion" I said turning red again

"Keep telling yourself that" Marina said "But it can't hide the truth from everyone else"

"Let's get down to the ball" I said

**Down at the ball**

I doubt Marina will let our conversation die, but really where did she get the idea that I like Arion its crazy… Right?

"Lina you look great" Aria said walking up to me with her sister and Lilith

"Thanks you guys look amazing too" I said

"What's the matter Lina?" Lilith asked

"What do you mean?" I asked then she gave me a look that could even make the strongest warriors crumble "I feel like an outcast here, even more so in this dress"

"Well then just stay with me and the girls, you'll never be outcast around us" she said

"Thanks Lilith" I said

"Hey guys check it out" Tara said pointing at Arion "I think he's staring at Lina"

I bit my thumb nail and I got even more nervous when all three of them looked at each other and then at me

"Ask him to dance" they all said at the same time

"NO" I said

"YES" they said

They all shoved me into the crowd and I just about ran into the Queen and King

"Pure Queen Serenity, King Lucas I'm so sorry" I said

"No need" Serenity said

"Let me guess your three best friends is wanting you to dance with someone" Lucas said

"How did you-" I started

"Again we know everything dear" Serenity said "And I had the same thing happen to me"

"You did?" I said

"Yeah I do believe it was at your uncle Dragomere's masquerade ball, Adriane" Lucas said

"Yes it was Nova, Zhalia, and Lane shoved me in to my uncle" Serenity said "So who is it? That they want you to dance with?"

"Arion" I said softly

"Maybe you should listen to your friends" Serenity said "If Lucas and I didn't it may have taken a lot longer for us to be together"

"But I don't-" I started

"Like Arion" Serenity said "I said the same thing, I was totally lying to myself"

"Really" I said "You two were friends before I hardly know him"

"Ever heard of love at first sight" Serenity said

"Go have some fun Lina" Lucas said

"Thanks" I said and went off to find Arion

**Lilith's POV**

"Lina really seams to relate to your mom and dad Lilith" Aria said

"She does" I said "That's a good thing"

"Why is that?" Tara asked

"She needs a family and I think it's good for her" I said

"Yeah it is" Aria said

"Hey Lilith" I turned around to see my cousin Korra her long blond hair reaching past her waist and her green eyes sparkled with kindness

"Korra thanks for coming" I said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said

"H-hey um Lilith" I turned to see Scorp "Um you want to dance"

"Yeah sounds like fun" I said letting my best friend lead me to the dance floor but right when the music started a hole was blasted through the wall.

A man with blue-green hair (like Arion), pale skin, and was wearing a scull mask and a girl with dark green hair, white skin, and pale green horizontal slit eyes

"Well what an amazing party that I didn't get invited to" the man said

"Who are you?" My mother asked with venom in her voice

"Let's just call me the Man of Death" he said

"What do you want?" Corren came out of the crowd

"You're Son" he said

"My son is-is dead he-he died in battle" Corren was almost in tears

"Oh really" The man said walking into the crowd and right to Lina and Arion "You boy certainly look like the child I cursed"

"He is _my_ son" Lane said stepping in front on Arion "he's never even been to earth"

"Ah Oh well… what I'm really interested in, is you girl" the man said turning his attention to Lina "Ember eyes very rare but _very_ beautiful, who are your parents?"

"An angel and a drunker" Lina said sounding a little scared

"Aw well never mind" the man said "Usha take care of them will you"

"With pleasure sir" the girl said and the man disappeared

She started heading towards

"NO" Korra yelled blast the girl my mother gave her special powers to protect me

"Spiritix" my mother yelled

"_**Sirenix**_" my aunt Dani and Aunt Nehelenia yelled

"Believix" Marina said

Usha licked her lips and said "Ooooo Fun a Spiritix, two Sirenix, and a Believix fairy plus a power guard. Fun, fun, fun, fun"

"Let me fight her Aunt Adriane" Korra said

Usha and Korra fought each out eventually falling out the hole in the wall

"Korra!" Aunt Sophie yelled we all look out of the hole to see the two fighting in the field

"Star Dragon Essence" My mom yelled a large silver dragon flew around the room and strait at Usha she turned to dust

"He's back Adriane he's after Arion" Corren said

"Wait a minute he's after me?" Arion said

"I'm afraid so" my mom said

"But Mama the man is after Corren's son" I said

"Lane, Corren I think it's about time you told him" my mom said

"Your right" Lane said

"Tell me what?" Arion said

"Arion sweetheart you know Dellix and I love you very much right" Lane said Arion nodded "Well 16 years ago Corren and Dorran came to Salene with you. The Man of Death cursed you, sent some of his powers into you, so to protect you Corren and Dorran gave you up and Dellix and I have taken you as our own all these years"

"So Corren and Dorran are my real mom and dad and they gave me up to protect me" Arion said processing what he was just told

"We wanted to give you a chance Arion" Corren said "We loved you so much you wouldn't believe, it broke my heart to let you go"

"I guess I have two families now" Arion said

"Yeah you do" Lina said with a smile

* * *

**So what ya think**

**Song of the Day**

**See Who I Am By: Within Temptation**

**I'M OUT! PEACE**


	4. Ember Eyed Twins, Love At First Sight

**Hey so short chapter**

**E: don't worry, they'll be going in a few chapters i don't know excatly, the winx stories i have to wait for because i loned my winx club movies and season to my friend so i can do it just now **

* * *

Chapter 4

Ember Eyed Twins, Love At First Sight

**Lina's POV**

No matter how much I wish I would never have a family besides my friends and there families (who basically took me in). Lilith had her parents (Who treat me like I'm there own) and an older sister, Aria, Tara, and Scorp had each other and there parents, and Arion has Carson, Delilah, and two sets of parents. The only person who relates to me is Marina who officially joined our rag-tag team of Half-Bloods

"Come on Lina you are not alone" Arion said after I told him what I just told you as we walked around the garden "You have family you just said so, especially Lilith parents"

"I kind of wonder why though" I said

"Because both of them had there families murdered" he said

"I didn't know that" I said "Wait I thought the Pure Queen Serenity's parents are still alive"

"They are but for most of her life the queen thought her adopted parents were her real parents and they were killed when she was young" Arion said

"Wow I wish I had that then maybe I would have my own family" I said

"You have your own family It's called me, Lilith, Marina, Tara, Aria, and Scorp" Arion said side stepping in front of me looking me dead in the eye

"Yeah I guess your right" I said

"Hello Lina" I turned to see Queen Serenity

"Hi maim" I said

"There is someone inside looking for you" she said

"Of course you majesty" I said Arion and I started for the door

"Lina please call me Serenity" Serenity said

"All right" I said finally giving in Arion and I headed inside

A girl sat talking with Lilith she had short dark brown hair that went to her chin with a dark orange low light, pale skin, and my same ember eyes

"Lina is that you?" she asked when she saw me

"Yes um… who are you?" I asked

"Wow I'm hurt you don't even recognize your own twin sister" the girl said

"Thalia!" I said with shock

"You do remember" she said "Yay"

"Lina who is she exactly?" Arion asked

"She is my twin sister, we were separated when we were younger" I said

"Well looks like you do have family" Arion said

"Oh Shut up Arion" I said playfully punching his arm he laughed a little

"You guys mind if Lina and I catch up" Thalia said

"Nope we don't mind" Lilith said

Thalia and I walked out into the garden

"So how long have you liked that Arion boy? Huh?" Thalia asked

"Oh not you too" I said "I don't like Arion"

"Lina I'm your twin I know better than anyone that you like him maybe even more than just like" Thalia said facing me

"I don't know how long" I admitted _Wait did I just say that?_

"Well you've known him for five days so I'm guessing love at first sight" Thalia said

"That's what Serenity said" I said "How do you know if it's love at first sight?"

"It's when you first look in a person's eyes the, world slows down, and you feel like you the only two people in the universe" Thalia said "Is that the way you felt when you first met Arion?"

"Yeah I guess it was" I said softly my heart beat faster and I had butterflies in my stomach

"Wow I wish I had that" Thalia said

"You will Thalia eventually" I said

"I so glad to have you back Lina" She said

"Me too Thalia" I said hugging her

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Corren and Arion **

Corren and Arion sat by the lake they were going to try to get to know each other. But all it was, was and awkward silence

"So what's the difference between a wood elf and a moon elf?" Arion asked

"A moon elf worships the moon goddess Selene while the wood elves worship the nature god Pan" Corren said

Another awkward silence

"So that girl, Lina, you like her don't you?" Corren said

"What makes you think that?" Arion said after jumping a foot off the ground

"The way you look at her, it's the same way your father looks at me" Corren said

"I've only known her for five days" Arion protested

"Ever heard of love at first sight" Corren said "what happened when you first looked in her eyes?"

"Well… my heart started beating faster, the world seamed to slow down, and I felt like we were the only two people there" Arion said "What does that mean?"

"You are in love Arion" Corren said "I just wish I could have been here with for the past 16 years; maybe I could have helped in other ways than this"

"I'm just glad you're here now mom" Arion said

"I just glad I can help" Corren said hugging Arion "Now tomorrow I think you should tell Lina alright"

"What if s-she doesn't like m-me?" Arion stuttered

"Love at first sight isn't a one person thing, Arion" Corren said "Just ask your father"

"You had love a first sight?" Arion asked

"Yeah I saved him from an Orc" Corren said "It took one look in the eyes and he was mine"

"I think I will tell her" Arion said

"Good" Corren said hugging Arion

He hugged her back they finally were a family

* * *

**What ya Think?**

**Song of the day**

**Made In America By: Cimorelli**

**AStar Is OUT! PEACE!**


	5. A First Kiss, A Girl Named Kelli

**Hey people i could not wait to post this chapter**

**E: My Vacation went pretty well thanks for asking and the camp food it magic so it appeals to the persons tastes **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A First Kiss, a Girl Named Kelli

**Lina's POV**

"Thalia what should I do?" I asked my sister she is the only person I admitted to that I like Arion

"I say you tell him" Thalia said

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure he does" Thalia said

"Hey" We turned to see Aria, Tara, Marina, and Lilith "What you two talking 'bout"

"Nothing" Thalia and I said at the same time

"Okay" Lilith said slowly and suspiciously

"Um Thalia are you Goth?" Tara asked looking over Thalia's outfit

It was a black V-neck shirt with an off white zip-up hoody, old jean with an orange patch on the knee, and a pair of black boots

"I'm not Goth I'm Punk" Thalia said

"Is there a difference?" Aria asked

"Yeah Goth's like darkness and death" Thalia started explaining "and Punk's are more rebellious and rock-and-roll"

"Ah… so there is a difference" Marina said

"Yeah" Thalia said

"Were you two talking about Lina's crush on Arion?" Lilith who had stayed quiet until now said

"For the millionth time I _DO_ _NOT_ like Arion" I said

Lilith gave me one of her looks and I sighed

"I really am lying to myself" I said "Aren't I?"

"Oh yeah _BIG_ time" Marina said I sighed again

"What do I do?" I asked

"Well you gotta tell him" Aria said

"But what if he-" I started

"Doesn't like you?" Lilith finished my thought "He does like you Lina"

"How can I-" I was cut off again

"Be sure?" Lilith finished me again "Because the way he looks at you is the same way my parents look at each other"

"I wish you and your mom would stop doing that" I said

"You know the look Arion gives Lina, is the same one Scorp gives Lilith" Aria said

"What?!" Lilith said

"Now who's in denial?" I said

"Shut up" Lilith said "Besides we should be focusing on Lina not me"

"Yeah she's right" Marina said "Go talk him"

"Yeah I think I will" I said running off

**Third-person POV**

Scorp and Arion walked through the palace on Scorp's break as palace guard

"So I need your opinion" Arion said

"Okay what's up?" Scorp asked

"This has to stay between us" Arion said "ya know guy-to-guy"

"Totally" Scorp said "now talk dude"

"I like Lina a lot and my mom said that I should tell her" Arion started "But I need a guy's opinion what do you think I should do?"

"Well if you were trying to get a _NO_ on talking to her your out of luck" Scorp said "because I agree with your mom"

"That's what I was afraid of" Arion said

"Go on" Scorp said "go tell Lina, my breaks almost over"

"See ya later dude" Arion said running off

"Boy is he love struck" Scorp said

"Who is?"

Scorp whipped around to see Pure Queen Serenity

"No one" Scorp lied

The queen got closer "Don't you lie to me young Scorpeion" the queen said "I do know you parents"

"Arion likes Lina" Scorp spilled scared out of his mind

"Just as I thought" the queen said turning back to her perky self

Scorp ran off and found the girls

"Lilith your mother is undeniably terrifying" Scorp said

"You know that's exactly what my father said" Lilith said with a soft giggle

"Your dad's afraid of your mom?" Thalia asked

"Yep he still loves her though" Lilith said "So what did she pry outa you?"

"The fact that Arion likes Lina" Scorp said

"I knew it" Marina said

"Holy crap" Lilith said "they really are perfect for each other"

"What's going on?" Scorp said confused

"Lina likes Arion" Thalia said

"Wow" Scorp said "How did I not expect that?"

**Lina's POV**

I walked through palace looking for Arion when I ran into a pale girl with one green eye and one pink eye and red hair

"Oh hello" the girl said

"Hi" I said "Um… I'm Lina"

"Kelli" the girl said

"So what are you…?" I trailed off not wanting to insult her

"Oh I'm a new maid" Kelli said "Aren't you the princesses best friend"

"One of them" I said "If you'll excuse me there is someone I need to find"

"Oh of course feel free" she said I started walking away "It was nice meeting you"

"You too" I said and I left

'_Where is that idiot?_' I thought as I walked towards the lake

"Hey Lina!" I turned quickly to see Arion

"Hey Arion I was just-" I didn't get another word in before he kissed me, my eyes went wide but I gently melted into the kiss

Once he pulled away he looked at me and said "I think I love you Lina"

I was speechless "I-I love y-you too"

Boy did I stutter, Arion just laughed

"That's great" He said his face was bright red I'm sure mine was too (Maybe worse)

"Yeah" I said my heart was pounding and I had butterflies in my stomach

He gently to hold of my right hand

"I say we go back to the palace" he said

"Great idea" I said

**Third-person POV**

"Sir the plan has already failed" A girl said into a communicator

"What?!" The Man of Death's voice rang through

"The boy you cursed is with the Ember eyed girl" the girl said

"Then get his best friend use him to get to the cursed boy" The man said "I also want the ember eyed girl I know who she really is"

"Yes sir" the girl said

* * *

**So what ya think?**

**Song of the Day**

**We R Who We By: Ke$ha**

**BYE PEOPLE :) :) :D**


	6. Full-Moon and Blood-Craze

**Hey everyone so here's the new chapter**

**E: I may do a chapter about there parents and the full moon blood craze you'll find out in this chapter :) and i heard about the Percy Jackson Movie and i am Stoked **

* * *

Chapter 6

Full-Moon and Blood-Craze

**Lina's POV**

I walk around the palace with Lilith, Marina, and Thalia the three of them kept bugging me about dating Arion and I have to admit it didn't bother me

"Why did you not tell him before yesterday?" Marina asked

"I was totally lying to myself" I said

"You know what?" Thalia said "Now that the whole thing with you and Arion is over we can now focus of Lilith and Scorp"

"I told you I don't like Scorp" Lilith said

"De-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt Lilith" I said

"You should talk" Lilith said

"Hey I hardly know Arion" I said "You've known Scorp since you were kids"

"Yeah I have" Lilith said

"Hey guys" Aria said sleepily as she and her twin walked up to us

"Whoa what happened to you two?" I asked

"Full-Moon tonight and Tara's Blood-Craze" Aria said "And both for poor Scorp"

"So what do you have to do for a full-moon/blood-craze?" I asked

"Well Aria and Scorp chain themselves to trees and I get my self lost in the woods so no one will get hurt" Tara said

"How do your parents find you?" Thalia asked

"Well my dad comes with me, and after the full-moons over my mom, Scorp, and Aria come track us down" Tara said "You know with there super smell"

"Ah makes since" I said

"Excuse me" we turned to see the girl Kelli

"Hi Kelli what do you need?" I asked

"Uh… I'm kind of lost" She said "I forgot how to get to the library"

"Oh just go inside head up the stairwell and on the second floor it's the third door on your right" Lilith said

"Thank you princess" Kelli said before rushing off

"She is some kind of evil creature" Aria said

"What she can't be, she has to be one of the sweetest people I've ever met" Lilith said

"My senses are even more enhanced then usual" Aria explained "She has the same smell as that Usha girl"

"Trust her I should know her sense of smell is never wrong" Tara said "especially during the full-moon"

"We trust you Aria" Thalia said "We'll have to bust her after tonight's full-moon and blood-craze"

"Yeah" Lilith said

"Well I gotta go" I said

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked

"On a date" I said

"Ooooo a date with Arion" Lilith said

"Ha, ha" I said "Go ahead make fun of me"

"Nah go have fun" Marina said

"See you later" I said

I ran off and met Arion at the front of the palace

"So where are we going?" I asked

"I was thinking a movie your choice" Arion said

"Well aren't you a gentleman" I said

"So what do you want to see?" he asked

"Anything but a horror film I hate those" I said

"Good I can't stand horror films" he said

We ended up going to the new Avengers movie and as we left the theater I told him about Kelli

"We'll handle it after the full-moon" Arion said

"Yeah I hope so" I said

"Lina is there something else on your mind?" Arion asked

"Why is she here?" I said "What if the Man of Death knows your true identity?"

"Then we'll handle it" Arion said "Don't worry"

"I know but I'm going to suggest all of us going to Camp Half-Blood" I said "It's the safest place for us"

"Good idea the safe-haven for half-bloods" Arion said

"Yeah" I said "I hope the others will be okay tonight"

"Yeah speaking of which we better get back" He said "we have to be there just in case Dellia, Aria, or Scorp gets loose or Draco and Tara finds there way out of the forest"

"Let's get going" I said

We got to the palace and Lilith led us towards the forest. We saw Aria, Scorp, and there Mom, Dellia, chained to three large trees

"Are you sure this is tight enough?" Dellia asked King Lucas

"Don't worry Dellia we've done this many times before" Lucas said

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Dellia said

"Dellia we'll be right here" Pure Queen Serenity said "You're not getting out on our watch"

Then Trista appeared from a space portal

"Are Draco and Tara far in the woods?" Dellia asked

"Yep right in the middle of the woods they won't find there way back" Trista said

"Everyone ready? The sun's about to go down" Lilith said

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said

"3, 2, 1" Thalia counted down

The sun went down and the full-moon went up, we heard three loud in sync howls

Aria, Scorp, and Dellia began to transform with screams and howls

"Will they be alright?" I asked Arion

"Yeah they'll be fine" he said

"Well the full moon is quite interesting time isn't it?" We all turned to see Kelli

"What are you doing here?" Serenity yelled

"I'm here to get the cursed boy and the ember eyed girl" Kelli said "And if I kill a few werewolves that's bonus points with my boss"

Kelli pulled out a gun I could see it was loaded with silver bullets

"Spiritix" Serenity yelled

"_**Sirenix**_" Dani yelled

"Believix" Marina yelled

"Oh you're going with that huh" Kelli said "Dis-Enchantix"

She transformed into a dark witch

"Prepare to die" Kelli said

"Not on our watch" Serenity said getting ready to attack

Kelli quickly went behind me, holding the gun to my head

"Lina!" Arion yelled

"One wrong move and the girl dies" Kelli said

"Lina we are not just angels" Thalia began to talk "Find the power in you it's stronger than her"

"Shut up" Kelli said pressing the gun closer to my head

'_A power stronger than Kelli, not just an Angel_' I thought '_What are you talking about Thalia?_'

"_Do not be afraid Lina find the fire with in_" A mans voice rang out inside my head

"The fire with in" I whispered

"Quiet you" Kelli said

I felt fire well up inside me, strength beyond my angel abilities

The fire swelled around my hands and I burned Kelli. She let go of me quickly and shot randomly, I heard a soft whine

"Lina how did you do that?" Lilith asked

"I have no idea" I said

We heard a twig snap, Kelli didn't notice. Then out of the forest Tara jumped on Kelli

The one thing that would be anyone's worst nightmare, seeing a vampire feed. I hid my head in Arion's shoulder

The moon went down and Dellia, Aria, and Scorp transformed back into humans and Dellia went to find Draco

"Tara how did you find your way out?" I asked

"Aria was hurt I could sense it" Tara said

"She's right" Aria said she was holding her side "When Kelli shot randomly she shot me, it'll heal really soon so don't worry"

"The Man of Death knows about Arion" Lilith said

"Hold that though for one second Lilith" I said "Thalia what just happened?"

"It's the reason we both now have orange streaks in our hair" Thalia said I just realized the Orange lowlight in my hair "Our father, our real father, is a fire demon who isn't allowed to see to us"

"Why not?" I asked

"To dangerous" Thalia said "he could accidentally kill us"

"Was that him talking to me a minute ago?" I asked

"He may not be able to come see us but he can still speak to us in times of danger" she said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked

"Because the Man of Death hates our father" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

I sighed and said "We have to go to camp Half-Blood it maybe our only option"

"Your right Lina" Serenity said "You all are in danger"

"We'll go later right now we all need some sleep" I said

* * *

**So i need opinion **

**Song of the day**

**Forgiven By: Within Temptaion**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**HEY**

**E: i was no prob and i just need an opinion on the chapter oh and you get what you want they are getting to Camp H-B Woo Whoo**

* * *

Chapter 7

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Lina's POV**

"I've asked a few friends to help escort you 8 to the camp" Pure Queen Serenity said

"Thank you Serenity" I said when two women walked in both had dark green hair, brown eyes, and a weird symbol tattooed on there arms

"Hello Adriane" the younger of the two said

"Katreana it's great to see you" Serenity said to the younger one "Shauna how are you?"

"Very good, how about you?" The older said she had a very strong Russian accent

"Pretty great as you can see" Serenity said

"Yes I can" Shauna said

"So who are we transporting?" Katreana said I realized she had a very slight Russian accent

"Katreana, Shauna" Serenity started "Meet Lina, Tara, Aria, Scorp, Marina, Thalia, Arion, and my daughter Lilith"

She gestured to each of us after saying our name

"Very well" Shauna said "Who are we protecting them from?"

"A Man of Death he's out to kill Lina and Thaila and kidnap Arion to steal his powers back from him" Serenity said

"Is that it?" Katreana said "We fought worse"

"Uh huh" Shauna agreed

"Hey mind if I come?" we turned to see Arion's older sister Delilah

"No you are not going Delilah it's to dangerous" Serenity said

"I want to be there to protect my baby brother" Delilah said "Whether you say so or not I am going"

"Be careful" Serenity said

"Of course" Delilah said

**On the trail to Camp H-B**

We walked along the trail I was ecstatic to go back to my old camp so ecstatic I'm wear my old uniform (dark blue t-shirt with Camp Half-Bloods written on it with unicorn drawing, shorts, camp base-ball cap, knife in sheath belt, and my camp necklace)

"Everyone stop" Shauna said

"What is it?" Lilith said

"Someone's here" Katreana said

Out of the woods came two people I'd hope I'd never see again Kelli and Usha

"Give us the cursed boy" Usha said

"I will never give you my brother" Delilah said

"I guess I'll have to kill you first" Kelli said

"Stay back" I said causing flames to rise up on my hands Thalia walked up next to me doing the same thing

"Watch out Usha these two are dangerous" Kelli said

"Believix" Marina said

"Charmix" Lilith called

"Ooooo fairies fun" Usha said "I'll have fun killing you"

"You are one twisted sister" Tara said her fangs bore

"Totally" Aria said going wolfish

"Why thank you" Usha said

"Not a compliment" Tara said

Kelli made a move to capture Arion but Delilah jumped in front of him

"Stay away from my baby brother" She said shooting one of her arrows

Usha attacked the twins and Scorp, Shauna and Katreana protected them leaving only Delilah to protect Arion because Thalia and I were kind of busy fighting a few hellhounds that appeared out of no where

"Get out of my way girl" Kelli said

"Never" Delilah growled

"Then die" Kelli said a blast of dark magic knocked Delilah into a tree

"Delilah!" Arion yelled

She wasn't moving and from what I could tell she wasn't breathing

I have never seen Arion so angry the ground began to shake and a fissure appeared underneath Kelli, she fell in and it closed behind her

Usha headed for the hills in a full speed run. All of us ran over to Delilah

I put my ear next to her mouth "She's not breathing"

I checked her pulse… she didn't have one

"Arion I'm so sorry" I said "She has no pulse"

"No not Delilah" Arion said I could see tears streaking his cheeks and I just noticed the blood red lowlight in his hair

"Lina" Thalia said "We have a special gift to create constellations; we could turn Delilah into one just to honor her"

"Would you like that Arion?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder

"Yeah I think that would honor her more than anything" Arion said

Thalia then bent down and placed her hand over Delilah's mouth and lifted it after whispering something in a different language and closing her hand she again whispered into her hand. Then she opened her hand and in the sky appeared a constellation of a girl pulling back a bow

"It will be called the protector" Thalia said

"Thank you" Arion said

"I'm going to call Trista" Lilith said She called Trista who appeared and took Delilah's body to her parents

"We better get to Camp Half-Blood before Usha comes back" I said

The rest of the walk Arion stayed quite I put my arm around trying to comfort him as much as I could

Then I saw it Half-Blood Hill its oak tree standing tall

I looked a my friends who gave a soft smile before I ran up the hill to the entrance of the camp I recognized every thing about my home

The large red main house, the wheat fields where the earth elementals played, the large lake and river the water elementals pulled pranks on people, the volley ball pits in one the fire demons and fire elementals played flaming volley ball.

A climbing wall that could simulate any and all natural disasters, the training area that had any and all sorts of fighting styles (Sword, hunting ECT.), the sixteen cabins in an oval shape each one for a different magical creature, the outdoor dining hall made of black and white marble with sixteen tables, and the large woods were we play capture the flag and beast hunt

"Wow this place is amazing" Lilith said walking up the hill with the others Shauna and Katreana were not aloud past the tree

"Lina welcome back" A centaur girl with wavy brown hair, olive skin, and a chestnut horse body named Melody galloped up to my friends and I

"Melody it's good to see you" I said

"Lets go to the cabins I'll sort your friends when we get there" she said

We said good by to Shauna and Katreana then walked to the cabins

"Well let's get started" Melody said

"Tara, Scorp, and I are Werepire's" Aria said

"We don't have a cabin for Werepire's so you can stay in either the vampire or werewolf cabins" Melody said

"I'll stay in the Vampire" Scorp said

"Cabin 10" she directed

"Werewolf" Aria and Tara said

"Cabin 16" Melody said

"Marina and I are Fairies" Lilith said

"Cabin 2" she said

"Sweet" Marina said

"I'm and elf but I was cursed by the man of death" Arion said quietly

"The elf cabin is cabin 12" Melody said "I think you'll like it there"

"Thanks" he said before heading to his cabin

"He seems sadder than he looks" Melody said

"He just lost his older sister" I said

"That is why there is a new constellation" she said

"I almost forgot Centaurs can read constellations" I said

"You better head over to cabin 8" Melody said

Thalia and I walked back to my old cabin (made of sliver walls with bronze angel feathers for the roof) which seamed to be abandoned; my bunk was left alone my favorite things I left here every summer

First thing you should know is Alabaster Titanium is the strongest substance ever and can only be seen by Half-Bloods

In my time at camp my brother made me three things. The first was a bracelet made of Alabaster Titanium with salt water sapphires, when you run your fingers across the first set of sapphires it would turn into a shield that looked like it was made of angel feathers with my uncials in the center and around the edge was a quote from my brother '_If you ever lose hope find the love in the world and you'll be free_' I still find it confusing

The second thing was a ring also made of Alabaster Titanium and one salt water sapphire and when you twist the sapphire it turns in to a sword with my name engraved in fancy cursive on the blade

The last thing was a set of arrows and a bow also made of the Alabaster Titanium they could turn into two necklace charms one of a bow and one of a quiver of arrows, each Arrow had the words '_Be as swift as Moonlight_' written on the shaft and the bow said '_Artemis bless this bow_'

They are the greatest gifts I've ever gotten I quickly put them on and Thalia and I went down to the outdoor dinning hall

* * *

**so what you thing?**

**Song of the day**

**Amercian Idiot By: Green Day**

**SEE YOU LATER :D**


	8. Old Friends, New Rivals

**HEY PEOPLE :D**

**E: Ok so i was really tired and i didn't even notice Alabaster Titanium is very common its what all magical creatures use it , yes i remember and its a very cool idea, Werepires are sorta feared since they are so rare **

* * *

Chapter 8

Old Friends, New Rivals

**Lina's POV**

After we ate I showed the others around camp as we came up to the main house we ran in to some old friends of my brothers

"Lina what's up?" One of the two said they were identical twin brothers with auburn hair, blue eyes that always reminded me of the sea after a storm, pale skin, and mischievous grins

They were water elementals so they were tricksters but now you could tell them apart because they had learned there true powers so one had a pale blue streak and the other had a dark blue

"Aden, Luke who are you?" I said

"Awesome" the one with the dark blue said

"I'm sorry which one is which?" I asked

"I'm Aden" The one with the pale blue

"I'm Luke" the dark streaked one

"Ah… What's in the box?" I asked looking at the box they were holding between them

"Just a gift for the boss" Aden said

"Oh really you two are always up to something" I said razing an eyebrow

Luke stuck his tongue out at me and said "It's just a little surprise"

"Shhh" Aden said putting a finger to his mouth "Keep it a secret for old time sake"

"You guys are such idiots" I said

"We know" they both said walking into the main house

"Old friends?" Arion asked

"They were my brother's best friends" I said "They're water elementals so they are pranksters"

"I think my favorite prank they pulled had to be when they put chocolate bunnies in the grass roof of the earth elementals cabin" I turned to see my old friend Kira

She had long reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She always wore her hair in a dark red bandana and she always fought with a spear

"Kira long-time-no-see" I said hugging her

"It's good to see you Lina" she said "Who are your friends?"

"Well these are my friends Lilith, Aria, Tara, Scorp, Marina, my boyfriend Arion, and my sister Thalia" I said "Guys this is one of my best friends Kira"

"Hi" Kira said "Have you seen Katlyn?"

"Katlyn?" Lilith said confused

"I had two best friends while I was here Kira and Katlyn" I said "Kira here is a fire elemental and Kat is a water demon"

"Ah makes since" Lilith said

"LINA!" I saw Katlyn running towards us by the time she got here she was out of breath "M-Melody t-told me about y-you being b-back here"

"Yeah I'm back and better than ever" I said

Katlyn had long pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and pointed ears

_Boom!_

"What was that?" Katlyn asked

"I do believe the Carter brothers just pulled there prank" Kira said just as the twins jumped out of the second story window

"WOAH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Aden yelled as he broke off in a full speed run towards the lake

"RUN DUDE RUN!" Luke yelled running along side his brother

"ADEN! LUKE!" we saw the head counselor run after the twins covered in bright purple food die

We all broke into a fit of laughter

"I love there pranks" I said

"I know they just keep getting better and better" Kira said

"You know what we should do?" Thalia said

"What?" I said

"Have an all girls sleepover" she said

"Yeah" Aria said "Sound like fun"

"Totally" Lilith said

"Yay" Tara said

"Awesome" Kira said

"GNO" Kat said

"What?" Marina said

"Girls Night Out" Kat said

"Oh then what she said" Marina said

"Cabin 8 tonight how does that sound?" I asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Hey what about us?" Scorp asked

"I don't know" Lilith said

"You two can have a guy's night" I said "How does that sound?"

"Totally lame" We turned to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes

"What do you want Bethany?" Katlyn asked

"Just wanting to know why I didn't get invited to your girl's night" she said

"Because we don't like you" Kira said

"Why don't you just leave us alone" Kat said

"What ever" Bethany said very snooty like walking away

"What a priss" I said

"Yep that's Bethany Harris" Kira said "She's a Siren"

I know what you're thinking from Greek mythology Sirens were bird women who used there voices to trick sailors into crashing into the shore and they would eat them. But on Salene NOT AT ALL like that Sirens here do have the controlling voice and to add to that they had the beauty to go with it, but they didn't eat the people they would steal everything off of them

"She's the worse" Katlyn said

"Yeah Katie here has had the worse with her than anyone" Kira said

"Why is that?" Aria asked

"She stole my boyfriend" Katlyn said through gritted teeth

"Ooooo" I said "that's bad"

"I hate her so much" Kat said

"Yep" Kira said

"Arion stay away from her alright" I said

"Don't need to tell me twice" he said

"Well what do we do now?" Tara asked

"Want to play some volley-ball?" Katlyn asked

"Sure" I said

"Girls against guys" Thalia said

"Heck no" Scorp said

"Ok so lets see The twins, Scorp, Lilith, and Katlyn on one team and Arion, Thalia, Kira, Marina, and I on the other" I said

"Sounds fair" Arion said

"Alright Lets Play" Thalia said

After playing three games of volley-ball (my team won 2-1) and headed for dinner

After dinner the girls and I went back to cabin 8

"So you and Arion" Katlyn started teasing me

"Oh shut up" I said

"So Lilith are you dating Scorp?" Kat asked

"No what makes you think that" Lilith said

"Well I can tell you like him" Kat said

"Stop starting this conversation" she said

"All right let have a girl's night no talk about guys" I said

"Sounds great" Thalia said

We acted completely stupid. We sung off tune while doing karaoke, we had a major pillow fight, and then Katlyn passed out and the rest of us followed

I haven't had this much fun in years

* * *

**SO WHAT YA THINK? I HAVE TO KNOW!**

**Song of the Day**

**Miss Movin' On By: Fifth Harmony**

**LATER**


	9. My Dad Sends A Gift

**HEY PEOPLE ok so from now on the story will be in Lina's POV unless the chapters name is a persons name so like this chapter is called 'My Dad Sends A Gift' it in Lina's POV so i hope that made since**

**E: yeah they'll start training soon and i don't think they'll be a cabin for werepires since there so rare and the vampires and werewolfs still hate each other so you can see were that go's, your ideas are awsome :D Can't wait to read your story :D :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

My Dad Sends a Gift

The next morning we all went down for breakfast, Thalia and I sat alone at the Angel table (one table for each cabin) I looked around the camp seemed to be getting smaller, less and less campers have made it back

The Man of Death is trying to rid the world of half-bloods. Most of the half-bloods left a camp are now year-round campers

"What do you think is going to happen?" Arion asked me after breakfast

"I don't know" I said "He's hunting down every half-blood he can find; the camp may not be safe for much longer"

"I sure hope not" he said

Most of the day we trained I am still the best archer and sword fighter at camp. The sun went down everyone went back to there cabins; me I went into the woods, call me crazy, to talk to my dad and to Delilah

I sat down next to the creek, took my boots and socks off and put my feet in the water

"Ok dad I can't believe I'm doing this" I said "but I really need your advice"

"I also need your help Delilah" I said looking up at her constellation

"Please one of you tell me what do I do" I said "the Man of Death wants us dead; I'm scared please I need help"

Delilah's constellation sparkled and the only noise around me was the sound of crickets and cicadas

"Dad send me a sign please" I said tears starting to well up in my eyes "I need to know that you care about me"

The tears escaped my eyes

"All those years of living in the worst house not knowing about you" I said "Now I-I feel like you don't care about me"

"Dad please talk to me" I said "If you love me send me I sign"

Still nothing I bawled my eyes out, after I went back to my cabin I fell asleep so easily it seemed impossible

When I woke up the next morning I saw a girl sitting on the bed across from me

"Um… who are you?" I asked

She had poofy brown curls, dark skin, and the same ember eyes as Thalia and I

"I'm Hazel Jacobs" she said "and I'm your sister"

"Say what?" I said

"I'm your half-sister" Hazel said "Dad told me to come here to find a Lina Grace; He said that I find a lot in common with her"

"Well I am Lina Grace" I said "Did you have a horrible life?"

"Well if have four brother who constantly bull you and two parents who didn't care about you then yeah I have a horrible life" she said "What about you?"

I told her the story of the day my life turned worse

"Wow he's right" Hazel said "You know last night I actually prayed to my dad to send me a sign that he cared about me"

"Same here" I said "He actually answered"

"Yeah he did" she said

"What do you mean I'm not a half-blood?!" I heard Marina yell

Both of us went out side to see Marina arguing with Melody

"You never said you were an elf" Melody said "You may have fairy powers but only half-human half-fairies are considered half-bloods"

"Why is that?" Lilith asked

"Any magical creature can earn a fairy transformation, so there not considered half-bloods" Melody said

"Well than I'm not a half-blood" Marina said "My mother wasn't a fairy"

"I'm sorry dear" Melody said then she left

"Sorry Marina" I said

"Don't worry I think I'll go down to earth and visit my sister village" she said

"I'll miss you _milno_" I said Pure Queen Serenity taught me the elven word for friend

We saw Marina off and then I introduced everyone to Hazel

"So she's our sister?" Thalia said

"Yep" I said

"So you have a black girl for a sister wow that lame" I turned to see Bethany

"Shut up" I said "I am proud to have her as a sister"

"Really that's pathetic" she said "Are you gonna use flame power on me?"

She made fun of Hazel like it was something she did it every day

"Leave her alone-" I called her some pretty foul things it even surprised me

"How dare you" She said storming off

"Whoa… who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" Arion said sarcastically

"Shut up Arion" I said

"Um want to get some breakfast?" Hazel asked I could hear her stomach growling

"Yeah come on" I said we all went down to eat breakfast

Hazel sat with Thalia and I, I talked a little with Hazel; Thalia seamed a little on edge

"Thalia is there something you're keeping from me?" I finally asked

"I have to leave" she said

"What?" My voice was lost

"I'm leaving to help dad he's going to try to fight The Man of Death" she said "I'll be working on battle strategies with him and I'm leaving in about an hour"

"Thalia you should have told me" I said

"I just didn't know how" Thalia said

"I'm going to miss you" I said

An hour later we saw Thalia off

"Two gone, one gained, that makes seven" I said "seven half-bloods in our little group"

"Yeah" Kira said "At least you have a new sister"

"Yeah I do" I said with a smile

Hazel softly smile, she was so sweet

Hazel and I decided to get to know each other better

"How long have you known about our dad?" I asked

"About two days" she said "You?"

"About five days" I said

"So you and Arion" she started

"Yes son of a moon elf and a wood elf cursed by The Man of Death" I said

"Whoa… he seems like a nice guy though" she said

"He really is" I said with a soft sigh

"Aw I feel loved" Arion said sitting down next to me

"You are such a dork" I said "So what do you need?"

"Well Melody asked me to tell you, you will be the blue team's captain for Friday's capture the flag" he said

"Oh yay I love capture the flag" I said "but not as much as playing beast hunt"

"Yes well you better start making up a strategy" he said

"Yeah I guess your right" I said "You want to help me Hazel?"

"Sure sounds like fun" she said "Um… can we go to lunch please?"

"Sure" I said and the three of us walked toward the dinning hall

* * *

**HEY So what you think? I must KNOW :D**

**Song of the Day**

**Same Heart By: Bella Thorn and Zendaya Best**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	10. I Get a Call from a Flame

**E: i showed and explained in this chapter :D And i understand about the story it takes time to write:D**

* * *

Chapter 10

I Get a Call from a Flame

Hazel and I trained in the sword fighting arena I was trying to teach her how to fight… not really working out very well

"Okay what do you do when I strike at your stomach?" I asked

"Uh… block with the side of the blade?" She guessed

"The flat of the blade if you use the side of the blade…" I trailed off hoping she would finish but she just looked a little confused "I could push your blade into you stomach"

"Right" she said "I'm never going to get this"

"You will don't worry" I said "You'll be one of the best sword fighters in camp after I'm done with you"

"So what's the hardest type of fighting style?" She asked

I pulled the dagger off my belt "Fighting with a dagger" I said

"Why is that?" she asked

"You have to be swift and cunning" I said "only the wisest and fastest can fight with only a dagger"

"So can you?" she asked

"Yeah sword, dagger, and archery they are my three strengths" I said

"Wow" she said "Do you think you can teach me how to fight with a dagger?"

"Well maybe after you learn how to use a sword a little better" I said "Now what do you do if I strike at your head?"

"Duck?" she said

"And…" I said

"Counter strike at the stomach?" she said

"Correct" I said "Now show me how"

I said taking a swing at her head she ducked and swung her sword at my stomach, I caught her sword with my own

"Well done" I said

"Thanks" she said

"Now if I strike at your arm…" I trailed off letting her answer

"Block it with the flat of the blade" She said

"Correct" I said "If I attack your chest?"

Hazel thought for a second "Block with the flat of the sword then twist the sword out of there hands"

"Correct" I said "Now let's see if you can actually do it"

I swung my sword at her shoulder she blocked and swung at my head; I ducked and swung at her stomach; she blocked and swung at my chest; I blocked and twisted the sword out of her hands, I caught her sword and used one at the back of her head and one at her neck

"Well done" I said removing the swords "I think you're almost ready for capture the flag"

"Thanks" she said "So what is capture the flag and beast hunt?"

"Well capture the flag is two teams against each other both team trying to steal each others flag the first one to get the others flag back to there base wins; of course there will be fighting and injuries" I said

"And what's beast hunt?" she asked

"Well they send about five beasts into the forest with packages tied to there backs in one of the packages is two golden crowns, there are five teams of two that follow the beasts into the forest; the team who gets the crowns wins" I said

"But why is it called beast hunt?" Hazel asked

"Well the only way to get the packages off is to kill the beast" I said "They are pretty vicious beast they chose"

"Wow sounds like fun" she said

"Yeah it is" I said

"Hey Lina" Arion yelled

"Hey Arion what's up?" I said

"The sky" he said

"Ha-ha very funny" I said sarcastically

"I just wanted to see what you were up to" he said

"Just training Hazel" I said

"How is she doing?" he asked

"Great she's getting better" I said

Hazel smiled

"So have you gotten better a fighting?" I asked

"Well most of my family was in the royal guard so it kind of like a instinct… I guess" he said

"So that's a yes" I said

Later that day we were sitting around the camp fire doing the sing-a-long; after everyone left I sat alone staring into the fire

"_Hey Lina_" I looked around thinking it was Arion or one of my friends

"Who's there?" I asked

"_Lina look in the fire_" I did and I saw Thalia standing in the flame

"Thalia what are you doing?" I asked

"_Trying to contact you_" she said "_I wanted to see how things are going_"

"Well I got chosen to be the captain of the blue team for capture the flag" I said "and I've been training Hazel with a sword"

"_Awesome dad will like to hear that_" she said

"So how are you doing?" I asked

"_Pretty good_" she said "_Dad says he hoped you liked your surprise_"

"Yeah I did" I said "Hazel is awesome"

"_I'm sure she is_" Thalia said "_well I've go to go_"

"Bye Thalia" I said

"_See you sis_" she said and the flames of the fire disappeared

I went back to my cabin and slept pretty easily

"Lina wake up" I woke up to Arion shaking me

"Huh" that was a brilliant thing to say

"You missed breakfast" he said

"Ah Crap" I said '_that sounded smart… not_'

"Don't worry I saved you some donuts" he said handing me a small paper bag

"Thanks" I said I chowed down '_man am I hungry_' I thought

"Hungry?" he asked

I nodded

"So why did you stay up so long?" he asked

"Thalia talked to me last night" I said he looked confused "She contacted me through the camp fire"

"That's interesting" he said "Oh and nice bed head it's a good look for you"

My hair stuck out in all different directions and was so tangled it would probably break my hairbrush

"Shut up Arion" I said he just laughed

"I'm just joking" he said "oh and Scorp got whipped by his sister in a sword fight"

"Ha was it Tara or Aria?" I asked

"Aria" he said "Although people found out about them being Werepires"

"That's not good" I said

"Yeah many people are bullying them" he said "none of us know what to do about it"

"Did you try telling Mr. H" I said

"We did" he said "He didn't listen"

"Try telling Melody" I said

"No where to be found" he said "Mr. H said she went on a mission to find out more on The Man of Death"

"Great" I said sarcastically "So I'm guessing the worst for the werepire family are the vampires, werewolves, and Bethany Harris"

"Yep" he said

"I kind of feel bad for them" I said "Um… how is going for you in your cabin?"

"The elves are very… peaceful?" he said guessing

"There very calm and graceful I guessing" I said

"Yeah" he said "My mom is nothing like that"

I laughed a little "I can see that"

"So you ready for Capture the flag tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah I got this great battle plan" I said "Are you ready?"

"Yeah captain" he said acting like a goof "I can believe the others are sitting out"

"Well it's not for everyone" I said

"Yeah I guess… but it's still going to be fun" he said "So what's the plan?"

"Arion you know I can't tell you until the game" I said

"Come on Lina do you think I'm for the other team or something" he said

"Of course not" I said "It's just been a rule and it's suppose to teach battle strategy"

"Okay still not fair" he said

"Yeah I guess not" I said taking my _Dell_ laptop out and began working on the battle plan

"So how's rooming with Hazel?" he asked

"Great she is awesome" I said

"That's-" he was cut off but a loud banging, I looked out of my window and something was attacking the barrier; we both ran out of my cabin

* * *

**So what you think? I MUST KNOW!**

**Song of the Day**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams By: Green Day**

**AStar is OUT! PEACE!**


	11. I Meet a Spider Woman

**Hey People What's UP sorry this chapter took so long writers block AHHH!**

**E: You'll find out in this chapter, and i would totally love that :D and also if they pass that law i think i will die :(**

* * *

Chapter 11

I Meet a Spider Woman

Arion and I ran as fast as we could I was barefoot and I was wearing the clothes I wore yesterday that I fell a sleep in; my hair stuck out in weird angles and it was extremely tangled

"We Got Barrier Action! Move it People Move It!" I yelled as I ran through the camp past many campers and most followed close behind me

I saw the monster attacking the barrier; it was huge, hairy, and it was what looked like a cross between a bear, scorpion, and a lion

I knew right away what this creature was; it was one of the most deadly monsters in the world… A _Chimera_

I became very creative with my cursing; luckily the barrier was there to protect everyone

I spoke to soon

The barrier broke and the _Chimera_ began its rampage

"Battle strategy 138! NOW, NOW, NOW" I yelled

"ATTACK!" Kira yelled being a fire elemental she was a natural fighter

Everyone ran toward the _Chimera_ dodging its scorpion tail

It was about to attack Bethany… I could not believe what I did next

I ran in front of Bethany and blocked the scorpion tail with my shield

"I can't believe I'm saving you," I said

"I can't believe it either," She said

"Bethany can you use you Siren powers on the _Chimera_?" I asked swinging my sword at its tail

"Uh… Maybe I don't know," she said

"Well try" I said ducking "Before this thing destroys camp"

Bethany began to sing, "Leave this camp return to your master"

The _Chimera_ stopped his rampage and began to sway

"Keep going Bethany," I said

"Leave the Half-Bloods alone and attack the man who sent you" she said

The _Chimera_ turned around and ran out of camp

"Holy bird woman" Bethany said

I ran towards Half-Blood Hill the tree was still intact

"How did it break through the barrier?" I wondered aloud

"The only way is if someone allowed it in" Kira said walking up to me

"Your right" I said

We all went to the dining pavilion

"Mr. H can I make an announcement?" I asked

"Whatever" he said

"Attention everyone" I said they kept talking "Excuse me"

"HEY SHUT UP" Kira yelled

Everyone quieted down

"I am sad to announce that we have a traitor in our midst" I said getting many gasps "I checked the barrier tree and it was fine; the only other way the _Chimera_ could of gotten in is if someone let it in"

"Have you found out who the traitor is?" someone asked

"No I haven't I'm afraid, but keep a eye out for suspects" I said before sitting down next to Hazel

"Ready for capture the flag?" she asked

"Yeah I guess" I said

"Well catch the traitor don't worry" she said

"Hazels right Lina" Arion said sitting down next to me

"Arion you know only angels can sit at this table" I said "It's against the rules"

"I don't care" he said "Mr. H doesn't even care"

"But-" I started

"I don't care I'm sitting here" he said

"Hey Arion I think Bethany is trying to flirt with you" Hazel said

Arion and I turned around to see Bethany playfully waving at Arion

"Argg, I wish I hadn't saved her life" I said turning back around

"Forget about it Lina" Arion said "Your mine and I'm yours and she can't do anything about that"

"Except use her siren powers on you" I grumbled

"I won't let her" He said kissing the top of my head

Hazel giggled a little

"Lets get ready for capture the flag" I said

All three of us got into the black camp armor and the horse feather helmets and went to the woods

My team chose the top of the waterfall for our base

"All right team 1 head towards south section of the woods, team 2 the north section, team 3 east, and team 4 stay here and protect the flag"

Team 4 was made up of people I knew could protect the flag, which was Kira, Katlyn, the Carter brothers, and Hazel

"Come on Arion well head towards the flag" I said

The two of us ran through the center of the woods towards the rock formation known as Arachne's web and at the top of that formation was the red flag

I could see the red teams guard's four people stood around the formation

"You take two and I take two?" Arion asked

I nodded and we moved out we both knocked the guards out easily and I got the flag

We both ran full speed back to our base making it back just as the other team got a hold of ours

We won capture the flag

"That was totally awesome" Arion said picking me up and spinning me around "and my brilliant girlfriend planed the whole thing"

"Shut up you goof" I said as he put me down

"Well done blue team" Melody said

"Melody your back" I said

"Yes I came back as quickly as I could after I heard about the traitor" Melody said "You need to talk to Arachne the spider woman"

"Why?" I asked

"Because Arachne's spiders reach all around the world" she said "she knows everything and everyone in the world she'll be able to help you"

"The only problem is Arachne hasn't been seen in over 2000 years" I said

"Just follow the spiders Lina just follow the spiders" She said walking away

"What?" I said confused

"I hate spiders" Katlyn said

"We know Katlyn but your gonna have to face your fears" Kira said

"AWW MAN" She wined

"Get over it" Kira said

"Fine I'll get Lilith and the others… then well follow the spiders" Katlyn

"Sorry Katie" I said as she walked away

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she said

"If you don't mind, we're coming with you" Luke said

"Well we could use a few more half-bloods" I said "So I guess you guys are in"

"Yes" Aden said high-fiving Luke

I saw Kira smile a little '_wait I think she likes one of them_'

"Hey Kira can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure" She said

We walked a little farther into the forest

"Okay so which one of the Carter twins do you like?" I asked

"WHAT?" She said turning fifty shades of red

"I know you like one of them" I said

"Luke" She said with a sigh "I like Luke"

"Hey your secret's safe with me" I said and she smiled "But tuff girl you need to tell him"

"I will eventually" Kira said

"Lets get back I'm sure Katlyn brought the others here" I said

"Yeah" she said

We walked back to the others just as Katlyn got back

"Ready" I said

"As we'll ever be" Katlyn said

"Hey TJ aren't you afraid of spiders?" Scorp asked Tara

"I used to be" Tara said

"Crap" Scorp said

"Get over it baby bro" Tara said

"Wait did he just call you TJ?" Aden asked

"Yeah it's my uncials Tara Jones so people call me TJ" Tara said

"Cool" Aden said

"Look spiders" Arion said

"Lets go" I said

We walked through the forest for an hour following the spiders (2 or 3 times Katlyn got so scared she jumped in to Aden's then Kira's then my arms (Kira just dropped her)) as we continued Tara and Aria started complaining

"Ugg I think Melody was wrong" TJ said

"No kidding" Aria said

"No she wasn't" I said "Look"

I front of us was a large tunnel all the spiders walked into the cave

"D-do you think I-its going to be l-like _Lord of the Rings_ o-or _Harry Potter_?" Katlyn stuttered

"NO!" Kira said

"B-but how c-can you be so s-sure?" Katie said

"Katie if you want you can stay out here" I said

"I don't want to stay out here alone!" she wined

"I'll stay out here with her" Lilith said "I'm not a big fan of spiders either"

"K see you guys in a little bit" I said

Everyone (except Lilith and Katie) walked into the dark tunnel I could hardly see my hands if front of my face

"Hey Lina, Hazel mind giving us some light" Aden said

Hazel and I made flames on the palm of our hands

The walls of the cave were covered in spider webs and spider climbed all over the place

"Wow Katie would probably have a heart attack" Kira said

"No kidding" I said as we walked farther

"Welcome Ms. Grace I've been expecting you" A voice said

"Are you Arachne the spider woman?" I asked

A woman stepped into the light the top-half was a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark brown almost black eyes; but the bottom -half was that of an arachnid, a spider, 8 long spiny legs and a hard shell spine

"I am Arachne" she said "You wish to find the traitor in your camp?"

"Yes maim" I said

"She is the Siren of grate power more than just her Siren powers but something call charmspeech" Arachne said "You must be wary young fire demon your angelic powers are strong but you fire powers are stronger"

"Thank you Great Arachne" I said "I am grateful"

"You are welcome young fire demon" Arachne said "Son of the moon elf beware of the Man of Death he will take everything you care about if you are not careful"

"Yes I know" he said and looked at me

"Good-bye young half-bloods" Arachne said "Until are next encounter"

We left the cave and with Katie and Lilith we headed back to camp

"So what was it Arachne said?" Katie asked

"A siren of grate power with a stronger power than her sirens song but something called Charmspeech" I said

"Wow who bets it's Bethany?" Katie asked

"I actually don't think it's her" I said

"What? She's evil and she trying to steal your boyfriend" Katie said

"Yeah I know" I said "But the greatest evil isn't always the person you think it can, be the weakest person in the room but the greatest evil mastermind"

"Were did you learn that?" Luke asked

"My brother" I said continuing walking

"Oh yeah I remember that now" Aden said

"Come on guys lets gets some rest" I said

Once back in my cabin I talked with Hazel a little

"Lina don't stress about to much alright" Hazel said

"I'm not it's just Arachne said see you in our next encounter" I said "we'll be going back sometime soon and she knows it"

"She is all knowing" Hazel said

"Yeah I know it just bugs me" I said

"Lina there is something you need" Hazel said I raised an eyebrow "A day off from all this"

"How can I take a day off from this" I said

"You can and you will" Hazel said "Hang out with Arion spend time with Lilith, TJ, Aria, Kira and Katlyn pull a prank with the twins do something to get you mind off of this"

"I think your right Hazel" I said "I think I'll spend sometime with Arion go down near the lake or something"

"Yes do that" Hazel said "And then lets have a girls night here in our cabin with the other girls it'll make you feel better"

"Your right Hazel thank you" I said hugging her "You are the best sister ever"

"Hey I learn from the best" she said

'_Who would of thought my best friend would be my sister_'

* * *

**HI SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HAVE TO KNOW!  
**

**Song of the Day**

**Clarity by Zedd**

**SEE YOU PEOPLE LATER! PEACE OUT!**


	12. Arion

**Hey guys so this chapter i'm attempting at i guys POV so i would like you to answer a few questions**

**1. How did i do?**

**2. Did it sound like the character? (Like how he acted in the previous chapters)**

**3. Should i try doing it again?**

**E: no Bethany is not the traitor, Scorp is fine, i kind of do i kind of don't it's normal, and Mr. H he just doesn't like kids he's not gonna do anything to the kids**

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Arion**_

Lina and I sat down next to the lake and I could just see she was distracted

"Still thinking about what Arachne said?" I said

"What do you think?" she said

"I think you need a break from this crazy battle" I said

"Same thing Hazel said" Lina said

"Well she's right" I said "You really need to relax"

"I can't" She snapped "I can't rest until I know who the traitor is, I probably won't relax after we find out"

I've know she's had a habit to talk with her hands but her hand gestures were outrageous as she continued to talk

"I can't let my guard down the last time I did that I lost my brother, and before that my sister" Lina said "I don't want to lose you or Hazel or Lilith or Scorp or anyone, I just can't let that happen I can't let the Man of Death take you away from me"

She was now in tears, I did the first thing that came to mind I put my arms around her and let her cry in my shoulder

"Everything is going to be alright" I whispered trying to calm her down

"How do you know?" her voice muffled against my shoulder

"Because we're together" I said "That's how I know"

Her sobs slowed little by little "I love you Arion" her muffled voice said

"I love you too Lina" I said holding her closer

I wish there was something I could do to help her something to make her feel better. All I could do is let her cry and try to comfort her

"I need to know. Why does the Man of Death want me dead?" Lina said

"I don't know Lina" I said

I held her close as she continued to cry, finally she stopped and I realized she fell asleep. I just had to laugh and I played with the orange streak in her hair then I picked her up and carried her to her cabin

After I left the angel cabin I went and found Hazel

"Hey Arion" Hazel said "Where's Lina?"

"Sleeping" I said "We need to stop the Man of Death as soon as possible"

"Yeah you don't think I don't know that" Hazel said

"It's not just to save the world anymore" I said "He is torturing Lina. She was in tears saying she didn't want to lose any of us"

"I think he wants her to be like that" Hazel said "he knows what she lost"

"I wish there was something I could for her" I said

"How did you guys meet?" Hazel asked

"Well… Lilith, Tara, Aria, Scorp, and I were walking to the village and this fortune telling lady said that _A new evil is rising, the only person that can help you stop it is the girl with eyes of ember_" I said "Then we went to the Elysion to ask the priestess, who was Lina, and when we found out she was the girl with the ember eyes she switched her powers over to someone else and she has helped us a lot"

"The Prophecy sounds familiar" Hazel said "It's something dad told me"

"What's that?" I asked

"_A new evil is rising, the only person that can stop it is the girl with eyes of ember, with her team of 11 Half-Blood _Um…" Hazel thought for a moment "_With her team of 11 Half-Bloods she shall lead the council of elders to preserve or raze and become the slayer of death_"

"Please tell that's raise with an I-S meaning to save" I said

"Sorry but it's raze with a Z as to destroy" Hazel said "trust me I asked"

"Crap" I said

"Yeah I know the feeling" she said

"We have to tell the others" I said

"Lets wait until after we find the traitor" she said "I don't want to stress Lina out anymore then she already is"

"Yeah your right" I said

* * *

**So Answer questions 1-3 for me please :D**

**Song of the Day**

**21 Guns By: Green Day**

**Later people :D**


	13. I Celebrate my Birthday

**HEY PEOPLE WHAT'S UP :D so the prophecy i changed from 10 to 11 half-bloods (fixed the last chapter)**

**E: Thanks for being honest, you'll find out about the traitor in this chapter, And yes they do email and send letters**

* * *

Chapter 13

I Celebrate my Birthday

I lay asleep in bed gently snoring; yesterday I cried a river, fell asleep, woke up, ate dinner, beat Katie at a sword fight, and past out again

My eyes fluttered open to see Arion sitting across from me

"Morning bed head" Arion said

"Shut up" I said "Please tell me I didn't miss breakfast"

"Sorry" he said

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked

"You looked to peaceful to wake" He said

"Well aren't you cheesy this morning" I said

"Yeah" He said "But only in front of my girl"

"Your such a dork" I said

He stood up and sat down next to me and held out a small chocolate cupcake with orange icing

"Happy Birthday" he said

"How did you-" I didn't even finish

"Thalia told me before she left and I kind of marked it on my calendar" he said

"Well aren't you sweet" I said "Did you make this yourself?" I asked holding up the cupcake

"Hazel helped" he said

"Well remind me to thank her later" I said I then kissed him on the cheek

"I think I disserve a little more than that" He said

"You dork" I said before placing a kiss on his lips

"Well isn't that sweet" We broke apart to see Bethany standing in the door way

"What do you want?" I asked

She sighed "Hazel told me about the traitor being a Siren and I want to prove that it isn't me"

"How so?" Arion asked

"By telling you who the Charmspeakers are" she said

"Who?" Arion and I asked at the same time

Bethany took two pictures out of her pocket one of a boy with tick blond hair and a scar down his cheek and a girl with long black waves and hypnotic blue-green eyes

"The boy is Jason and the girl is Adeline" Bethany said "I believe it's Adeline she has been acting strange lately and I found this on her bunk"

She held out a charm bracelet with a little scull dangling from it

"Yeah I'd go for Adeline" I said

"Wait we can't rule out Jason he could of planted the bracelet on Adeline" Arion said

"Well Hazel told me about you standing up for me Lina" Bethany started "and about the whole the greatest villain could be the weakest in the room, That would be Adeline"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah Adeline is very quite, is a social butterfly, and is a vegan" Bethany said "While Jason is a loner, socially awkward, and one of the best fighters"

"Well what do we do?" Arion asked

"Talk to Adeline and Jason" I said

The three of us began to walk out of my cabin (After I got changed in the bathroom) Arion was already out the door when Bethany stopped me

"Lina" she grabbed my arm "I'm sorry for everything I've done, I hope you can forgive me"

"Bethany my brother taught me to always have an good heart, to never go dark" I said "And to see the good in other people"

She looked down

"I do forgive you Bethany but you need to prove to the others you can be trusted" I said

"Easy for you to say" she said

"Maybe but I know you can do it" I said

"Thank you Lina" she said

"Come on lets go find the traitor" I said

The three of us walked up to a blond haired boy

"Jason" Bethany said

"What do you want Bethany?" The boy said

"We've done some research" Bethany said "And the traitor is a _Charmspeaker_"

"So you think it's me" he said "Why don't you try little miss goody two shoes?"

"Don't worry Jason we're going to talk to Adeline too" I said "its just protocol"

"Whatever" He said "How can I prove that I'm not a traitor Huh?"

"Look Jason just tell us were you were during the Chimera attack" I said

"Here staying out of the way" he said

"Why? By what Bethany tells us you're one of the best fighters" I asked

"Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like fighting" he said

"What do you mean?" Arion asked

"I'm…" Jason sighed

"Jason what ever you tell us is just going to be between the four of us" I said

"I'm a… pacifist" Jason said "All right you got that out of me"

"He couldn't possibly be the traitor" Bethany said

"Unless he's lying" Arion said

"He's not" I said "I've always been able to tell when people are lying"

"But he is a _Charmspeaker_" Bethany said

"You of all people should know I hate my powers" Jason said

"What?" Arion and I said

Bethany sighed "Jason is my younger brother"

"Wow you accused your brother" Arion said

"Since we became year-round campers I haven't spent a lot of time with him and I just didn't know" Bethany said

"Thank you Jason" I said "Lets talk to Adeline"

We left to find Adeline; once we found her we confronted her

"Adeline" Bethany said "We need to speak with you"

"Well what ever you need to say you could say it in front of my friends" Adeline said gesturing to the people around you

"We believe you're the traitor" I said

Many gasps came from her friends

"How dare you" Adeline said "You stupid Angel"

"Don't talk to her that way" Arion said

"We've talked to Jason and all the evidence points to you" I said

"Oh really" Adeline said "Like what?"

"Well Arachne told us the traitor is a _Charmspeaker_, Jason proved to us that it wasn't him, and we found this in his in you bunk" Bethany said holding out the charm bracelet

"Someone could of planted it" Adeline said

"No the only other _Charmspeaker_ is Jason and he proved to us he isn't the traitor" I said "How could you do this to your camp?"

"Because you're a bunch of sorry rejects and losers" Adeline said "I'm ashamed to be a Half-Blood, I wish to a Pure-Blood"

"And betraying your friends and camp is going to change that" I said

"Yes actually The Man of Death promised me that he would erase that human blood from me" Adeline said

"That's what's shameful not being a Half-Blood but betraying your friends and family to be a Pure-Blood" Bethany said

"All's Fair in Love and War" Adeline said "And this is defiantly war and I'm on the winning side"

"No your not" Arion said

"Oh but I am" Adeline said before the skull charm bracelet flew out of Bethany's hands and into Adeline's; she then did a little wave and disappeared

"How do you know that she's on the losing side?" Bethany asked Arion

"Hazel made me swear not to tell Lina until after we caught the traitor which we did so" Arion said "She told me of a prophecy that was given to Lina dad"

"_A new evil is rising, the only person that can stop it is the girl with eyes of ember, with her team of 11 Half-Blood with her team of 11 Half-Bloods she shall lead the council of elders to preserve or raze and become the slayer of death_" Arion said "The prophecy is about you Lina"

"Oh… Crap" my voice failed me "Wait 11 not counting myself, we only have a group of 10"

"Bethany must be the 11th" Arion said

"What?" Bethany said "I'm no hero"

"But you are powerful you would be helpful" I said

"I-I don't know" Bethany said

"You are one of the 11 Bethany whether you like it or not" I said

* * *

**What ya think? **

**Song of the Day**

**Who Knew By: P!nk**

**See ya Later :D**


	14. Hazel

**HEY PEOPLE My name is Adriane Star and I am a procrastinator **

**E: Can you be more specific? do with who exactly I'm totally lost **

**Also Before we get on to the story i'm doing an open ask; So leave a question for a character and i'll answer as him/her (if you ask a question for Tara and Aria and Aden and Luke they will answer together)**

**So enough talking **

* * *

Chapter 14

Hazel

Lina told me the story of finding the traitor

"Then Arion told me the prophecy and Bethany became one of our team members" Lina said

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" I asked

"Yeah" Lina said "She is actually a really nice person"

"I'm sure she is" I said

"Oh and thanks for the cupcake" Lina said

"It was no problem" I said

"You know we should send a Birthday card to Thalia" Lina said "I mean it's her birthday too"

"Come on lets go do that" I said

We went to our cabin and wrote a Birthday card for Thalia and sent it on a messenger hawk

"So what do we do now?" Lina asked

"Well I think you should go and spend your Birthday with your boyfriend" I said

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out?" Lina asked

"Go I know you want to" I said

"You really are awesome" Lina said

"I know" I said acting goofy

"I'll see you later" Lina said before walking off

'_Now what do I do?_' I thought so I began to walk through the woods

I came up to a boy with thick blond hair and a scar down his cheek, he looked punkish kind of like Thalia, and he had bright blue eyes

"Hi" I said

The boy looked up and I saw the notebook in his hands

"Um…" he was very quite "Are you Lina's sister?"

"You've met Lina?" I said

"Yeah I'm sure she told you about finding who the traitor is" he said

"You're Jason?" I asked

"The one and only" he said

I sat down next to him "I'm Hazel"

"So um… what all did your sister tell you?" he asked

"Um that you seemed nice, you're a bit of a social outcast, and you reminded her of our sister Thalia" I said "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope" he said

"What's that?" I asked looking at the notebook in his hands

"It's nothing" he said keeping it out of my view

"Really I can tell by how you're hiding it" I said

"It's just a drawing I've been working on" he said still not showing it to me

"It can't be that bad" I said

He thought for a moment and hesitantly handed me his notebook

It was three pencil sketches of a dove. One perched on a tree branch, and the other two were of the dove in flight. They were perfect in every way

"These are…" I said looking for the right word to say Jason looked a little nervous "…amazing"

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah amazing actually is putting it easy" I said

"Really?" he said turning red

"Yes" I said "Where did you learn how to draw?"

"Just practice and the love of drawing nature" he said

"Well your great at it" I said

"So do you have any talents?" he asked

"I like to write music and horseback riding" I said

"Horseback riding?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Yes I love horses" I said

"Hey come with me" He said standing up then helping me up

"Where are we going?" I asked following close behind him

"It's a surprise" he said

"Slow down" I said he stopped in his tracks

"What are we-?" I stopped midsentence and saw what he had brought me to

It was a stable I could hear the horses neighing inside

"It's a stable" I said

"Yeah you said you like horses" He said

"Thank you" I said

We both walked into the stables

There were so many horses, but the one that caught my eye was pitch-black and its coat seemed to glitter like stardust

"Wow" I said beginning to walk towards the horse when Jason grabbed my wrist

"That horse has never been ridden" he said "he hates people and hurts whoever tries to ride him"

"Well what's his name?" I asked

"Doesn't have one, the rider gives the horse a name" he said "Why do you ask?"

"Well what I've learned is that a horse is more calmed when it's name is spoken" I said "I'm going to try and ride him"

"Not a good idea Hazel" Jason said

"It doesn't hurt to try" I said

I gently walked up to the horse

"Hey… Stardust" I said gently reaching my hand out

The horse backed up a little, then as I moved closer to the horse he moved a little closer letting me touch his nose

"Hey Stardust, you're a good boy aren't you" I said stroking his head

"Whoa" Jason said

"Hey your just a sweetheart aren't you?" I said calming the horse who gently nuzzled up to me

"Would you mind if I road you Stardust?" I asked gently

The horse sat down so I could get on

"You coming?" I asked Jason

"I-I can't ride" he said

"Well I can come on" I said "It's fun"

Jason was very recluent with getting on the horse behind me

I gave a small whistle and Stardust stood up and walked out of the stable

I clicked my tongue and Stardust went a little faster

"You really are good with horses" Jason said behind me

"Yeah it's the only joy I had back home" I said patting the horse's neck

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I had an abusive family" I said "I got away from them only when I volunteered at the stable"

"Wow" he said

"What about you?" I asked "How was you life at home?"

"Well my dad didn't really care about us" he said "So when Melody came and found us and told us we were half-bloods we took the chance and got out of there and never went back"

"Wow so I'm not the only one never going back to there old home" I said

"Yeah" he said "Hey turn up here it leads to a waterfall clearing"

I made a left turn leading down a path

"So how did you get that scar?" I asked

"On our way here we were attacked by a _Minotaur_ it hurt me pretty bad lucky for me Bethany was there knowing how to use her powers" He said

"That's pretty lucky" I said

"Hey look" he said

Ahead of me was a clearing with a river and waterfall running through it

"Wow" I said "How did you know it was here?"

"I've been here before many times" he said

I stopped Stardust and we both got off

"Hey follow me" He said I followed him through a cave system that lead behind the waterfall

It was amazing I could see the clearing through the water as it fell at a fast speed

"This is amazing" I said beginning to walk through the cave and slipped I would have it the ground face-first if Jason hadn't grabbed my wrist

"Careful" He said steadying me

"Thanks" I couldn't help but turn bright red

"Hey can you give me some light?" He asked

"Why? There is enough light in here" I said

"Just trust me okay" He said

"Fine" I said making a small flame in the palm of my hand

The cave walls began to glitter and shine

"Oh my god" I said breathless

"Yeah the walls are enlaced with iron-pyrite" he said "You can only see it in firelight or flashlight"

"This is amazing" I said "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No" he said "No one even knows about this clearing"

"Really" I said

"Yeah I though it would be cool to keep it from the others" he said

"If you wanted to keep it a secret then why did you tell me?" I asked

"I don't know" He said "I guess I just trust you more than I do anyone else"

"And yet you just met me" I said

"Yes well…" he started "I don't know actually I've never really trusted anyone before not even my sister"

"Weird" I said I got this weird pit in my stomach "Just know that I do trust you"

"Thanks Hazel" he said

'_Why do I get this weird feeling every time he says my name?_' I thought '_GAH what am I thinking?_'

"You okay?" he asked looking at me I must have made some weird faces

"Yep totally fine just a lot on my mind" I said feeling my face get warm

"We better head back it'll be lunch time soon" He said

We left the cave and headed back to the stables on Stardust. The Stable Boy sure was surprised when I road in on Stardust

"You-you tamed the un-tamable h-horse" he stammered

"Yeah his name is Stardust" I said sliding off Jason following my lead

"Come on lets get something to eat" I said

The two of us walked out of the Stables and headed to the dinning pavilion

I sat down with Lina and Jason sat down at the Sirens table. I looked over to him and he smiled, I smiled back

"The brother of Bethany" Lina said "Nice guy"

"What?" I said looking back at my sister

"He's your new friend isn't he?" she said

"Yeah" I said I was glad she was saying something else

"I heard you tamed the un-tamable horse" Lina said

"Yeah" I said "I named him Stardust"

"I like that it suits him" Lina said

I looked into her ember eyes that matched my own, it's like she could read my mind and soul, her eyes told me that she suspects I like Jason

'_Which I don't;_ _Do I?_' I thought '_No I don't he's just a friend_'

"You are lying to yourself" Lina said

"What?" I said

"About not liking a certain blonde Siren boy over there" Lina said gesturing with her head towards the Siren table where Jason sat quietly eating

"What I just met him" I said

"Hey I said the same thing about Arion" Lina said "Have you ever heard of love at first sight"

"Okay I am ending this conversation now" I said

"Don't deny it Hazel it'll only make it worse" Lina said

I grabbed my plate and left the dinning pavilion. I decided that I wanted to eat in the stable with Stardust

I was sitting next to my horse when Jason walked in

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Eating" I said "My sister was bugging me"

"Same here" he said sitting down next to me

"How long have you been at this camp?" I asked between bites

He counted the beads on his necklace "9 years" he said

"So you haven't seen or talked to you dad in that long" I said a little surprised

"Yeah" he said "If it's fair to say he never made the effort to talk to us anyway so why bother"

"Yeah I guess" I said

Stardust whinnied we both looked to the door

"Well, Well, Well if it's my old cabin mate and his little girlfriend" the girl had long black waves and hypnotic blue-green eyes I didn't know who the girl was but Jason apparently did

"Adeline What are you doing here?" He asked after jumping up

This girl was the traitor Lina told me about

"Well the Man of Death told me to take something important to little miss Lina, and well I can't exactly her boyfriend whom she spends every minute with" the girl said "But I can take her sister

* * *

**Hey so what did you think?**

**Song of the day**

**Over and Over by: Three Days Grace **

**See ya later**


	15. 15 - Hazel

**Hey People :D**

**E: She escaped i guess i didn't do a very good job at explaining sorry**

**My first Open Ask question is from E who asked ****_To any of the Jones's kids, How's your uncle and grandparents? Do you see them at all?_**

Aria: Well I don't think AStar really explained it but our Uncle Scorpieon died protecting our mother

Tara: Yeah it's sad we never met him but our mother has told us a lot about him

Scorp: And our grandparents…. We don't see them very often

Aria: There are two reasons

Tara: One they can't come to Salene very easily and they don't invite us down very often

Scorp: Plus they aren't very big fans of the fact Mom married a vampire and the fact that all three of there grandchildren are werepires

** AStar: I hoped that answered your questions E**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hazel

I've never been so scared in my life Adeline's back and she trying to kidnap me. I didn't have a sword or a bow or arrows or a spear or even a dagger. Luckily Jason did, he had an Alabaster Titanium sword that changed into a bracelet.

"Oh a pathetic little sword" she said "What are you gonna do little pacifist? Stab me. Like you could" she laughed after saying that

'_Pacifist? That explains a lot_' I thought '_And yet he's still trying to protecting me_'

"I can and I will" he said "you will not hurt my friend"

I gathered fire on my palms; my only weapon

'_**Lina help us were being attacked by Adeline at the stables**_' I tried to send a telepathic message to my sister (Did I mention we could do that)

"Your little telepathy trick isn't going to work" Adeline said "With the help of The Man of Death I can block all messages between you and your sister"

I cursed like a sailor in my head

Stardust whinnied again; I had to get Adeline out of here so the horses wouldn't get hurt

I made a swift move past her she follow close behind me with Jason on her tail

"Little Hazel how long can you keep your poker face?" Adeline said

My stone cold gaze searched her eyes for weakness; there weren't any

"You know I'm getting tired of having a sword at my throat" Adeline said "I think I'll just get rid of my stupid cabin mate"

Dark magic swirled up her arms; she would of killed Jason if I hadn't acted completely stupid in my next move

I quickly moved in front of Jason and created a fire wall; one that was as strong as my powers aloud

After the fire was gone Adeline had a small look of terror, which faded quickly

"Another time losers" Adeline said before disappearing

"Hazel you just saved my life" Jason said before wincing and grabbing his arm

His right arm was burnt from his wrist to just below his elbow

"Oh my god Jason I'm so sorry" I said putting my hand over my mouth

"A small burn is nothing compared to my life" he said

"That's not a small burn" I said "it's huge"

"I'll live" he said "I'm just glad she didn't kidnap you"

"I still feel so bad" I said hiding my face in my hands "I can't believe I did that"

He gently pulled my hands away from my face "I'm fine Hazel really"

"But-" I was cut off

"I'm fine" he insisted "and you now have stronger magic"

He picked up a lock of my curly hair to reveal a dark orange streak

"True magic reveals a new path in destiny" he said

"Who said that?" I asked

"I wasn't quoting anyone" he said

"Oh… then that was beautiful" I said "We better get you to the infirmary"

"Yeah" he said "I guess"

His electric blue eyes scanned my ember ones almost as if he could read my mind

"Come on lets get going" he said

"Yeah" I said

We headed towards the Main House

I told Melody what had happened, she sent for Bethany and Lina then began to dress Jason's wound

"Jason are you okay?" Bethany asked as she burst into the room

"I'm fine Bethany" he said

"What happened?" Bethany asked

I explained everything that happened at the stables

"The Man of Death wants something important to me" Lina said "That means he'll not only go after you Hazel, but Arion as well, or the others"

"Melody can you get the others?" Lina asked

"Of course" Melody said

A few minutes later the team was gathered in the Main House I sat on the couch next to Jason

"The Man of Death wants something important to me that means anyone of us is his target" Lina said "That's why we must leave camp Half-Blood"

"What?!" Tara said

"It's to dangerous for us to stay here" Lina said "We have to leave to protect the others"

"Lina's right we can't let him hurt the others" I said I felt a hand take my own I looked down realizing it was Jason

"So where will we go?" Lilith asked

"Moonsgrove forest on earth" Arion said

"What?" Tara asked

"It's my birth place plus the city is hidden with a new magical barrier" Arion said "I'll send a letter later asking if we could stay there"

"Good idea Arion" Lina said "And before we leave this planet visit your families alright"

"I'm gonna miss my Mama and Papa" Lilith said

"I'm sorry Lilith" Lina said "I wish I knew what that was like"

"Me too" I said

"Mom, Dad" Aria said quietly hugging her brother and sister close

"You'll see them soon" Lina said "I can promise you that"

I could see the sadness in her eyes she missed her brother more then she let on

Arion walked over and put his arms around her

I gently put my head on Jason's shoulder and he gave my hand a small squeeze of reassurance

"You'll be okay" He whispered

"I know" I responded

Everyone seemed down even Katlyn, I've grown to love this camp it'll be sad to leave it

"Aden and I haven't left this camp in 12 years" Luke said "This is going to be weird"

"I know" Bethany said

"I don't want to leave either" Lina said "But it's our emotions over the lives of over 200 Half-Bloods"

"We know Lina" Aden said "I'm gonna miss playing pranks on people"

"Yeah" Luke said

"I'm gonna miss beating people at spear fighting" Kira said

"I'll miss Stardust" I said of course I would miss that amazing clearing but I promised I'd keep that a secret

"I'll make sure he's taken care of Hazel" Melody said

"Thank you" I said softly

"I hoped I never would have to say this" Lina said "But team pack up we'll leave as soon as we get clearance"

With that my blood ran cold

* * *

**Song of the day **

**Let It Go By: ? (From Disney Frozen)**


End file.
